Cupcakes: The Sequel
by Moonpanzor
Summary: Pinkie and Applebloom celebrate Appleblooms monthiversary of getting her Cutie Mark.


Rarity opened her eyes and saw a small silhouette standing in front of her.  
>"W-where am I?" she gasped.<br>Her head ached and she didn't know where she was or how she got there. She tried to move but found her legs where bound in leather straps. She tried to move her head but found that it too was bound.  
>"Oh you're awake, goody," The silhouette bounced.<p>

Rarity recognized that voice. Applebloom, Applejack's younger sister bounced into the light. Her eyes were sparkling in excitement and she couldn't stay still.

"Applebloom?" She asked. "W-what is going on? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so?"

"Well duh Rarity, the medicine we put in ya to cut off yer magic tends to have unexpected side effects like headaches, muscle-aches, and a severe lack o' yer ability to cast magic," Applebloom giggled.

"Cut off my magic?" Rarity asked in confusion.

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Nothing happened.

"Why would you want to prevent my magic dear?" She asked.

"So ya cain't cheat me on my special day." Applebloom smiled.

Applebloom turned around and trotted across the room. She spun a crank and Rarity felt herself slowly rise off of the table. She hung there and swung in the air by her legs.

"W-what in Equstria are you doing?" Rarity cried. "Release me this instant!"

"Sorry Rarity but no can do." Applebloom said grinning. "I knew she was going to set all this up for muh special day and I just couldn't wait!"

She smiled and picked a machete up from a table and smirked at Rarity.

"I love a good pinata!" she exclaimed.

Applebloom gave the machete a swing just missing Rarity's stomach. Rarity squealed and sucked in her gut, narrowly avoiding a second blow.

"Shoot!" Applebloom huffed. "Ya'll need to stop squirmin' so much!"

She swung the machete again and again, the blade getting closer and closer with each swing.

Suddenly Rarity heard a voice call out, "Applebloom!" She turned her head and saw Pinkie bouncing over to the little foal.

"How could you! You should know better!" Pinkie said sharply as she took the machete from Applebloom. "Let her down right now!"

"Oh thank goodness you are here Pinkie Pie!" Rarity sighed. "Hurry and let me down! Applebloom's joke has gone far enough!" Rarity exclaimed relieved that somepony had arrived before somepony, namely herself, had gotten hurt.

"Applebloom." Pinkie said sternly. "You let her down this instant, missy!"

"Fine." Applebloom pouted as she slowly walked over to a lever on the wall.

Rarity sighed in relief as felt herself slowly lower back down to the ground.

"I always thought there was something off about that pony!" She said as Pinkie Pie guided the ropes. "She just doesn't behave like a girl should. It's no surprise after all I mean look at her sister!"

"I'm really sorry Pinkie." Applebloom said. "I guess I was so excited I just couldn't wait."

"It's okay kiddo! We all get a head of ourselves sometimes. Now help me get her back onto the table!" Pinkie said with a wink.

Rarity's eyes widened again as Applebloom and Pinkie Pie lowered her back onto the table. Pinkie reattached the straps across Rarity's arms and legs and pulled them so they were as tight as they could possibly be.

"Wh-what? No!" Rarity exclaimed.

Applebloom wheeled over a tray. On it Rarity saw a wide variety of cruel looking steel instruments that glinted in the bright lights on the ceiling. Applebloom handed Pinkie Pie a hacksaw. Pinkie took it and smiled as she put it close to the horn and started sawing. Rarity screamed in agony and writhed under her bonds, the grating sound of the saw against the horn set her teeth on edge.

"Why are you doing this?" She sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks and smeared her make up.

"Well it's Applebloom's monthiversary for her cutie mark. Duh!" Pinkie Pie said waving the saw around.

Applebloom beamed and turned around to showcase her cutie mark. It was a red velvet cupcake with silver sparkling frosting on it.

"At first I was hesitant to pull a number so early but when I saw it was you Rarity I just couldn't resist! After all, rules are meant to be broken!"

At the word "broken" Pinkie gave Rarity's horn a quick jerk and snapped it off cleanly in her hooves. Rarity's vision went red at the pain and she thrashed under her bonds. Her head rolled to the side and she lost consciousness. When she awoke she was strapped to a rack made from a metal frame. Her legs were spread out and she was dangling upside down.

"Oh goodie! You're finally awake! I was beginning to think we would have to go ahead without you! But now you don't have to miss out on the fun!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Rarity gave out a whimper of fear as Pinkie grabbed the frame and gave it a turn so it was standing right side up. Rarity screamed at the outfits that Pinkie and Applebloom were wearing. Pinkie donned a macabre robe sewn together from cutie marks. On her back were several wings collected from pegasi and clacking around her neck was a necklace made of unicorn horns. Applebloom's outfit was made from only a few cutie marks and she lacked the wings and the horns that Pinkie wore.

"You like it?" Pinkie asked eagerly twirling around so Rarity could see take it all in. "I may not be as good a seamstress as you but I think it came out great!"

"NO!" Rarity cried as she spotted Rainbow Dash's cutie mark.

"Oh this one?" Pinkie asked glancing at it. "Yeah It sort of clashes I know but I didn't add her wings to the back so I had to take something. I couldn't bare to make Dashie part with her wings. She was so attached to them after all. Well, maybe not so much now. Like I said I'm not that great of a seamstress.

"Aw shucks Pinkie you did alright." Applebloom said. "What do you think Rarity?"

Applebloom wheeled a platform in front of Rarity and Rarity burst into tears. Rainbow Dash had been stuffed and mounted. Her cutie marks were gone but her wings remained spread out and proud save for a few feathers that were out of place on the left wing while the right was slightly lopsided.

"Oh come on!" Pinkie said defensively. "It's not THAT bad!"

Rarity whimpered sadly.

_This can't be happening! Please! Somepony! Anypony!_ She thought desperately.

"Now then!" Pinkie said bouncing in excitement. "Everything's ready so let's start the party!"

There was a soft click and all of the lights in the room turned on. At a quick glance, the room looked like any other one of Pinkie's parties. There was a long table with a wide variety of sweets and treats along with a bowl of blood to serve as punch. There were streamers and balloons and a banner that said "Happy Monthiversary Applebloo". A second glance would reveal a much more sinister atmosphere. The "balloons" were an assortment or various internal organs filled with helium and tied off with string each with an apple painted on them. The streamers were entrails with apples painted on them and the cakes and treats seemed to be a bit off. They looked soggy and misshapen.

"Sorry I ran out of space." Pinkie explained nudging her head at the banner.

"It's okay Pinkie! You sure did a great job! Thanks so much!" Applebloom said bouncing in excitement.

Rarity didn't hear them. She was busy looking at the grotesque party favors. She blinked once. Twice. A third time. Her lower lip trembled in fear.

"Anyway let's get this party going!" Pinkie declared.

Pinkie and Applebloom bounced over to the table of treats and began to dig in. Rarity groaned in disgust as the two tore into the food like savage animals. Pinkie bit into a cake and red blood spurted out and spattered across the wall. Applebloom picked up a cup cake and licked the frosting off of the top revealing a lump of raw brain. She popped it into her mouth and chewed greedily.

"Golly you really out did yerself Pinkie! These are delicious!" Applebloom said grabbing another cupcake and shoving it into her mouth.

"Thanks! I used your recipe on these cookies! They are scumdiddlyumptious!" Pinkie said.

"Here Rarity! Try one!" Applebloom said shoving one into Rarity's mouth.

The cookie was nothing more than a circular cut of raw flesh with pieces of chocolate shoved into the meat. Rarity gagged at the taste and tried to spit it out but another was shoved into her mouth as soon as she opened it.

"Ain't they tasty?" Applebloom asked as Rarity swallowed.

"P-please!" Rarity begged as blood dripped from her mouth. "Let me go! Please!"

"Let you go?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Silly Rarity It's a party! Everypony likes parties!"

The two continued to eat and within minutes they had devoured the whole spread. Pinkie burped and patted a napkin to her mouth. She giggled and blushed behind a hoof.

"Well then now that the feast is over, we can move on to the main event!" Pinkie said bouncing over to Rarity. "I thought long and hard at what I was going to you Rarity and then I thought duh what else could I do with the most soft and beautiful coat in all of Ponyville?"

Rarity thrashed in vain as Pinkie Pie picked up a small thin knife with a curved blade.

"I'm going to make a dress! The most beautiful dress in all of Equestria!" Pinkie said.

"Oh! I git it now!" Applebloom said thoughtfully. "That's why you were so cross about the pinata!"

"It's ok AB." Pinkie said. "Now let's get started!"

Pinkie began her first incision slicing down Rarity's front. Rarity screamed in agony and tried once again to escape.

"Gee! She sure does have a nice set uh lungs on'er!" Applebloom commented. "Guess it runs in the family!"

"I guess so!" Pinkie nodded. "Oh! That reminds me! When Sweetie Bell's number comes up we should make you a dress! We can have matching outfits and show them off at the next Gala!"

The two girls cheered and giggled. Rarity whimpered as Pinkie picked up the knife and started to cut again.

"Hm." She said as she reached Rarity's lower legs. "You're really tense you know that? You need to relax! It is a party after all!"

Pinkie Pie tossed the knife onto the tray and opened a medical bag. She rummaged around and pulled out a needle.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" She said.

She walked around behind Rarity and slipped the needle into her skin. Rarity yelped and kicked around but soon went limp.

"What- What have you done?" Rarity slurred.

"Oh it's just something to help you relax." Pinkie said dismissively.

Suddenly the air began to stink as Rarity vacated her bowels all over her legs. She sobbed in shame and embarrassment and gagged at the smell of her own waste.

"Whew ee!" Applebloom cried. "I guess I shouldn't have given you them cookies after all!"

"I just hope it doesn't stain the coat!" Pinkie said as she picked her knife back up.

Rarity wasn't sure when she passed out. She wasn't sure how long she had been out. She opened her eyes and blinked. Her vision was blurred and her body felt numb. She blinked again and saw herself standing before her.

_W-What? What is this? A mirror?_

She blinked. Rarity blinked back.

_Then... A dream?_

She gasped as the Rarity in front of her giggled. Rarity let out a scream and thrashed again, letting blood spatter all over the room from her skinned body.

"Oops! I think she caught on Applebloom!" Pinkie Pie said. "You fell asleep on us Rarity! So I went ahead and finished! Do you like?"

She twirled elegantly and showed off Rarity's flesh.

"But it's a little big..." Pinkie said. "I didn't know you were so much bigger than me, and I ate all kinds of sweets and stuff."

Rarity sobbed as Applebloom trotted up to her and gave her naked flesh a lick.

"Wow! They sure do taste different when they are alive!" she said.

"Really?" Pinkie said excitedly. "I never even thought of trying that!"

She hopped over and gave Rarity a lick.

"Mmm!" She said licking her lips. "She does taste good! Not as sweet as Twist but not as bland as Carrot Top either!"

Rarity screamed as she felt Pinkie Pie's teeth sink into her body and tear away a hunk of her flesh. Applebloom giggled at Pinkie and pointed.

"What?" Pinkie asked.

She glanced down and spotted a smear of blood on her nose. She stuck out her tongue and tried to lick it. She couldn't quite reach and this caused Applebloom to laugh harder. Pinkie snorted and began to giggle as well.

"Well the coat came out nice and clean so now we can move on!" Pinkie said bouncing up and down.

She pulled off Rarity's flesh and tossed it across the room. It landed on the ground with a wet plop. Rarity's body felt like it was on fire. She closed her eyes and sobbed begging for them to end it.

"Just make the pain stop!" She sobbed. "Please!"

Pinkie didn't seem to hear her. She was busy humming to herself and running a hoof down her wide assortment of tools. Applebloom was standing next to her, completely enthralled by her every move, looking upon Pinkie with excitement and wonder.

"Okay!" She said picking up a meat hook and trotting over to Rarity. "First we have to get you out of the skinning rack and onto the table. I'm sure you may want a rest after all. Partying can take a lot out of you. Buh-lieve me!"

She dug the meat hook into Rarity's shoulder. Rarity screamed in pain as Applebloom undid the locks on the skinning rack and Rarity fell to the ground. Her body burned as her flesh came into contact with her waste on the ground and she screamed even louder. Pinkie dragged her over to the table and tossed her onto it. She closed the locks and once again Rarity was trapped.

"Anyhooves." Pinkie said pulling the meat hook out. "I can't even begin to tell you how much fun I've been having! I can't wait until everyone else has their number pop up! I have something special in store for each and everyone of our friends and soon you all be joining me down here where we can spend every day together! Won't that be fun?"

Applebloom cheered. Suddenly there was a ringing sound upstairs.

"Oh dear! It looks like we aren't the only ones who want some treats!" Pinkie said. "Applebloom be a sweetie and go see what it is they want!"

"Yes ma'am miss Pinkie! I'll be right back!" Applebloom said dashing for the stairs.

Rarity tried to scream but couldn't gather the strength. She could only make a weak croaking sound that was barely louder than a whisper. As soon as Applebloom was gone Pinkie pulled out a bag of candy and gave Rarity a wink. She held up a cord labeled front door and giggled mischievously.

"She may have spoiled the first surprise but I had a feeling she might so I went ahead and waited for this!"

Pinkie rammed a hoof into Rarity's mouth, the hard hoof cracking several teeth and forcing them down Rarity's throat. The pony gagged and chocked on the taste of blood and dirt and a muffled cry escaped her mouth and Pinkie wiggled her hoof around and split open Rarity's jaw. She pulled her hoof out and gave Rarity's jaw a wiggle. It refused to shut properly.

"Prefect!" Pinkie said with a smile.

She picked up the bag of candy and began pouring it down Rarity's throat. Rarity gagged and coughed but Pinkie took her time making sure that not a single piece was dropped. She threw the bag away and began to pour another and another until Rarity's stomach bulged morbidly.

"There we go!" Pinkie smiled.

The door upstairs opened and Applebloom rushed down the steps.

"There weren't nobody up there!" She said.

"Oh well must have had a change of heart!" Pinkie said winking to Rarity.

"Now then!" Pinkie said. "You've been so super patient and helpful Applebloom It's time for the moment you have been waiting for!"

Applebloom cheered in joy as Pinkie pulled a lever and once again Rarity was raised into the air. Applebloom rushed over and grabbed the machete.

"No silly! Not that!" Pinkie giggled. "You'll never reach her up there with that! Use this instead!"

Pinkie gave Applebloom a long stick with a curved blade on the end with a serrated edge; a sort of sickle.

Rarity watched in dismay as Pinkie tied a blindfold around Applebloom's eyes and the little filly began to swing. The first swing missed entirely. The second sliced open her leg and blood poured out. Pinkie giggled and clapped in delight as the third blow severed Rarity's right leg. Another gauged out Rarity's eye. At least there was no pain now. As Rarity's vision faded to black, the last thing she heard was a sort of muffled tearing sound and blood soaked candy poured over Applebloom's body.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered. "Great job AB!"

Applebloom pulled off the blindfold and beamed at her mentor.

"You did good today kiddo!" Pinkie said bouncing in joy. "Get cleaned up and take the rest of the day off. You earned it!"

"Thanks Miss Pinkie! I'll come by tomorrow! There was a recipe for a pie I wanted to try out that Granny Smith taught me! It'll have to be altered of course but her crust is somethin' else!"

"Sounds good!" Pinkie nodded in approval.

Applebloom headed upstairs to wash up and left Pinkie to clean up. She didn't mind. She loved throwing parties and a little mess was to be expected even on her super special secret parties. She scooped up the candy and dropped it in a bag to take over to Applebloom's house later. She took down the banners and balloons and threw them in a bag along with the cups and plates. She spotted the necklace Rarity had been wearing earlier that day. She had made one for each of her friends and they each matched their cutie marks. Pinkie frowned slightly and picked it up. The necklace was glowing slightly. She glanced down at hers and saw that it was glowing slightly as well.

"Hmmm." She said thoughtfully. "That's odd. They only glow when..."

Upstairs she heard a loud banging sound followed by the splintering of wood. She heard galloping footsteps and the door at the top of the stairs shattered and was sent tumbling down the stairs.

"PINKIE PIE!" Twilight Sparkle roared in anger.

Twilight Sparkle and Apple Jack stood at the top of the stairs. They rushed down into the basement of the sweet shop and gasped at the decor.

"Where is she?" Apple Jack yelled. "What have you done with her?"

"You know it's extremely rude to just bash in someone's door like that!" Pinkie said. "Now Mr. and Mrs. Cake have to bake more and Ginger Bread is-"

Apple Jack pounced on Pinkie and pinned her to the ground.

"I'm NOT playing with you Pinkie! Tell me where Rarity is or else I'll-"

"A- A- A- Apple Jack..." Twilight stammered.

Twilight was looking up at the ceiling. Apple Jack looked up and gasped. She stammered back and fell on her rear unable to look away at the skinned corpse. Twilight felt something break in her. She didn't know what it was. She felt like screaming and sobbing along with Apple Jack but she couldn't. She mutely turned her head towards a pile of chains on the ground, chains covered in rust and dried blood. Her horn glowed purple and the chains sprang to life. They tied themselves around Pinkie and bound her legs and body. She started towards the stairs and dragged Pinkie behind her. Apple Jack gained her composure and followed her friend up the stairs.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Princess Celestia boomed.

Nearly everyone from the Kingdom of Equestria had gathered in the courtyard of the royal palace in Canterlot. On a balcony high above the front of the palace Princess Celestia stood in her awful glory. Nobody had ever bared witness to her true wrath and the young pony from Ponyville had brought it upon herself. Princess Celestia's voice carried through the entire palace and into the surrounding city. She was speaking in the ancient royal dialect and her sister Princess Luna stood next to her in the form of what everypony else knew as "Nightmare Moon".

"You have been brought before us today facing charges of evil in its purest form! You have taken that which is not yours to take! You have taken the very lives of countless ponies and others!"

There would have been several gasps but many of those attending this kangaroo court were too frightened to speak.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie! I hereby sentence you to an eternity of solitude in the Cavern of Despair! You will spend the rest of your days wandering through its darkness never to see the sun or the moon again!"

"NO!" A voice cried.

Twilight pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "You can't do that! You can't! After what she's done you can't just- No!"

"Calm down Twi!" Apple Jack said trying to hold her back.

"Please!" Fluttershy said tearfully.

"NO! I-I-I-I-"

"Well!" Pinkie said turning away from her friends. "I respect and honor your decision Princess! Just promise me you won't let the meat go to waste! I mean I didn't after all!"

"P-Pinkie Pie? What on earth are you talking about?" Apple Jack asked.

"Well obviously!" Pinkie said. "Why do you think my treats were so tasty?"

There was a deafening silence as the population of the land took that in. Several people broke into sobs and a few vomited. Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked around nervously. They didn't know Pinkie's secret ingredient but they knew that this being made a public fact spelled their businesses doom.

"NO!" Twilight screamed again.

Her horn glowed purple and her eyes turned red. Pinkie let out a gasp of pain and clutched her chest. She fell to the ground and began to couch up blood as the bones in her body began to splinter and poke through her skin. There was a flash of golden light and Princess Celestia was standing before Twilight. She placed her horn to the young unicorn's head and Twilight's magic faded and Pinkie stopped screaming.

"That's enough Twilight Sparkle. There has been more than enough suffering today. Our word is final. Pinkie will live."

Twilight didn't say anything. Her heart was full of anger and hate. Her eye twitched and she gritted her teeth. She turned and galloped away.

"This trial is over!" The princess boomed. "Everyone go home and let us never speak of this day again!"

Applebloom walked down the streets of Ponyville with her sister.

"Uh cain't believe Pinkie did those things to all of those ponies." She said miserably. "we were becoming such good friends and she even helped me find my cutie mark. Uh bet she was just tryin' to get close ta me ta use me next!"

"It's okay sugar cube." Apple Jack said forcing a smile. "You're safe and that's all that matters to me. Now go on home. You've been through a lot today."

Applebloom nodded and trotted back to Sweet Apple Acres. She sighed mournfully as she walked through the gates and up the path to the main farm house. She didn't know what she was going to do now with Pinkie gone. Pinkie hadn't said anything to anyone else about Applebloom so she was a free pony but she didn't want to be alone. To go back to being an apple farmer with nothing to her name but cider and pies. She wanted glory and Pinkie gave her that feeling. She gave her something her family couldn't but now it was gone. As she climbed the stairs to her room she debated turning herself in. To spend an eternity in the dark with her mentor. At least they'd be together. She opened the door to her room and gasped at what she saw.

Her room was decorated like a party. There were streamers and balloons and confetti everywhere. Above her table where she and the cutie mark crusaders had their meetings was a banner that read "Cheer up Applebloom!" in bright red letters against a yellow background. On the table was a large cupcake that matched her cutie mark to the T. Leaning against the cupcake was an envelope with Applebloom's name on it. She opened it and inside was a single piece of paper with a number on it and a picture taped to it. The number read 42 and the picture was Twilight Sparkle.


End file.
